


Warning Labels

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Inspired by the Icon used by Fritz42 on the lj site. It’s a picture of Jim that has the words, “I should come with a warning label” on it. Don’t own them.





	

Laughter, it is said, is a great reliever of stress. This night, there was plenty of laughter, and less stress on many levels as Uhura tried something new.

“New game,” Uhura announced one night in the Officer’s Mess. “Who should get a warning label, and what should it read?”

“Scotty,” Jim announced, “Found it, fixed it, next!” Raucous laughter followed the response.

“Chekov,” Sulu said with a glint in his eye, “Everything is made in Russia.” Chekov turned red in response.

“Sulu,” Scotty responded, “Father of the Year!” Sulu’s mouth was about to close over the pizza he was trying to ingest and instead he started sputtering. “Good thing Demora’s not here!” Scotty said with a wink.

“Uhura,” Bones said with a mischievous gleam in his eye, “Hands off the Vulcan!” Uhura shrugged in agreement.

“Dr. McCoy,” Spock broke in, “Best hands in the business.” Everyone laughed as Jim looked the other way.

“Mr. Spock,” Chekov broke in, “Ve come in peace but are authorized to shoot to kill.”

“Jim,” Uhura said, “Caution: Contents of this container may be hot!”

“Hey!” Bones said, pretending to be a grouse. “Words off my husband!”

Uhura laughed. “Well, he didn’t say anything about YOUR warning label,” she said with a wink.”

Jim shrugged, “I cannot tell a lie. He does have the best hands in the business!”


End file.
